


Genuinely Curious

by AppleL0V3R



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being taught to go as far as she could, Sakura decided to accept the strangely dressed as well as chakra altered people’s invitation. It wasn’t like she had anything to lose and plus she was genuinely curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuinely Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.   
> Setting: Pre-bleach timeline and during the first time skip in the Naruto timeline (however, Sasuke does leave Konoha and he does defect from sound, but he doesn’t kill Itachi and he doesn’t join Akatsuki. The 4th shinobi war doesn’t happen because Madara holds no relevance to the story and I don’t plan to make him a player in it.)

Sakura rolled over and screamed soundlessly into her pillow. She was so damn bored! For the last two months all she has done is sit on her ass and train. She had peaked irritation two weeks after this unwanted routine came into play. She couldn’t do a damn thing, she couldn’t go on missions because Tsunade-shishou refused to let her, she couldn’t work at the hospital, again because Shishou wouldn’t allow her to. And apparently everyone was just too busy to even spare a second of their time just to say a simple damn hello. Ever since strange things had been occurring Shishou hardly even let her out of her own house! Sakura was just about to snap, she could feel it; any day now she was sure she would.

Suddenly the ground gave a small shake.

This was one of those strange things had started happening. Every now and then the ground would shake and then buildings would crash. Sometimes long claw marks accompanied them sometimes large creators did, it never stayed the same. Sakura is a jonin and should be out there helping, but Shishou and just about everyone else that were close to her thought she was crazy because she heard, saw and felt things that they didn’t. She had long since realized that maybe she was crazy and maybe she was just imagining it, but every time the village shook or buildings crashed she would hear roars of laughter soon to be followed roars of pain and anguish. Sometimes she would even see the large, white masked beasts that had caused the problems and then two people dressed in black would bring them down sometimes before the beasts could cause any problems at all. When she didn’t see it, she felt it, the strange chakra-like feeling that no one else seemed to feel.

This time around the commotion is near her home. Near enough in fact that one minute she had her faced buried in some random pillow on her bed and the next she found her self crashing harshly to the ground with the torn pieces of her house falling all around her. Out of the two black clad invisible people – as she had dubbed them – the female one had come to make sure she didn’t get hurt without making it to obvious that Sakura was being protected.

There are always the same two invisible people, a woman who looked around Kakashi-sama’s age and a young man who looked as though he were in her age group. The women – who she had decided to call Strawberry – has long strawberry blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes that sometimes look lavender given the right light. She also has a chest that could rival Shishou’s and cream colored, unblemished skin. The young man – who she chose to refer to as Ice Cube – has spiked bleach white hair and cold green eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous and his skin is a lighter cream color than his partner. At least that’s what she presumed the two were. Strawberry had a tendency to annoy Ice Cube and she always laughed when he told her to shut up.

“Hey, wait!” Sakura called out just as Strawberry was about to set her sights on the remaining beasts that the other still had yet to get to. The woman didn’t even glance back at Sakura. Huffing at the fact that she was being ignored once again, the pink haired young adult quickly got to her feet and dashed after Strawberry. “I said wait.” Sakura growled once she had finally got in front of her, causing said person to stop in her tracks.

“You can see me?” she asked pointing to herself clearly shocked at the new piece of information, well new for her anyway.

“I’m demanding that you wait, aren’t I?” Sakura shot back, not at all in the mood for stupid questions.

Strawberry smiled, “That would explain a few things.” the statement didn’t seem to be directed at the green eyed female, plus the fact that she had mumbled it made it seem all though more likely that she had been talking to herself.

The kunoichi opened her mouth to demand just what she was talking about and why no one else knew that Strawberry was standing right there, but she was cut off before even so much as a sound could escape. “My name as Matsumoto Rangiku and you Missy are coming with me.”

Sakura clicked her mouth shut not having a clue as to how to respond to such a cheerful statement that basically meant she was being kidnapped. When she finally order her suddenly scattered thoughts and once more had something to say Matsumoto had walked over, picked the smaller woman up, threw her over her shoulder and dashed toward Ice Cube. In doing so she had managed to leave her captive speechless all over again.

Within seconds Matsumoto was before her partner and had dropped Sakura on the ground. Said girl gave a small groan in protest to the new pain but stood while resisting the urge to rub her newly sore ass. When she finally looked up she met eyes that rivaled her own in color. Though, she could pick differences just as easily as she could recognize the similarities. The eyes she gazed into now have a sharp edge – like hawk eyes – with brimming intelligence plainly shown as well as a cold bleakness that Sakura could remember all too well from her former teammate. She couldn’t see the gears turning in his head nor could she find the slightest hint as to what he was thinking. Another none too subtle reminder of her old, but hardly forgotten teammate. It was hard to continue looking into the eyes, but it was all the harder to look away.

Finally she was set free of the young man’s piercing gaze when he looked to the other female present. She could only guess that it was for answers because she still could not read anything in his blank, aloof expression.

The green eyed healer found herself observing the young man before her. He is wearing a black shihakushō and a white haori that she couldn’t see the back of, but it didn’t go past his shoulders and it flowed to his feet. He also wore a green sash pinned with a golden circle that has a butternut brown horizontal minus sign in the middle around his shoulder to hold his sword which is light blue with gray diamonds following one another down what she could see of the hilt which was to the left of his head. Plus, his early mentioned spiked bleach white hair with one stray strand swept to the right side of his face, emerald green eyes and tan, peach colored, flawless skin. He was in short gorgeous beyond belief. He was even more handsome than Sasuke, _okay_ Sakura though _I think I’ve made my point._

She looked at Matsumoto as well wondering if she was going to say anything in response to the gaze directed at her. She then realized she hadn’t even noticed what the strawberry blonde haired woman wore.

She is clad in top that is loose and hangs open to reveal her ample bosom. She also wears a pink scarf, a necklace with a large hoop in between her collar bones with the rest of the chain flowing through only to have the other end be engulfed by her large breasts, and wears a badge around her waist with her sash tied in a bow. Her unmarred skin is a darker color than the other invisible person but still a peach color, her hair – as mentioned above – is a strawberry blonde color that is wavy and reaches her mid back. She has lavender eyes that almost reminded Sakura of the Hyuuga heiress’s eyes except the older women seemed to also be a faint light blue, pearly color and she has black pupils.

Both are obviously beautiful which left Sakura feeling jealous and slightly self-conscience of her own appearance. It seemed that every woman she’s ever met holds so much more beauty than she does, her own best girl friend, Ino, as a prime example. Not only that but even most of the guys she knows hold more beauty than her, Neji and Sasuke are examples in that category. Sakura knew she is being absurd and shallow about this and she really shouldn’t care, but she couldn’t help it, the thoughts just formed before she even realized where they were heading.

“She can see us! Did you know that taicho?” Matsumoto asked her…captain. Captain of what? Where they are from? What’s going on?

The captain sighed and shook his head in an exasperated manner. In turn Matsumoto giggled at the white haired boy’s response to her excitedly asked question that she already knew the answer to. Ignoring the lavender eyed woman, said boy turned his gaze back to the green eyed teen.

“What is your name?” His voice was husky and cold, but Sakura had encountered that type of voice much too many times to be reduced to a puddle of jelly.

“Haruno Sakura.” The rosette returned immediately feeling obliged to do so.

That was a feeling she hadn’t felt in at least months. In fact she hadn’t felt anything but anger, bitterness and boredom for the past two months. She knew she wasn’t as much of a spitfire as she had been before everything started happening but she was quicker to irritate. Though she felt justified to that much after what she had been put through: house lockdown, constant surveillance, and even unable to train more than once a day. Through it all she had felt the pressure of solitude. Now she had a slight glimpse of what Naruto and Sasuke felt for so long. She was glad that someone had broken the routine. The teenager that had once been told many times overlapping that her eyes sparkled like emeralds - she wondered if the still did. Probably not - knew that when placed next to Naruto and Sasuke she was still weak no matter how she tried to prove she was strong. Solitude had gotten to her in two weeks flat maybe less, but she needed to socialize it was part of who she was and part of her every day life. When it was suddenly gone she felt like a rug was suddenly ripped out from under her feet and she could only stumble and wobble on the cold stone floor, but never actually regain her balance. Perhaps because she no longer had any balance to keep her up.

She also felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the two before her that had – most likely unknowingly – gave her back her balance and granting her the sound of a voice directed at her. Though, she concealed these feelings as best she could. The young talented kunoichi couldn’t have them thinking she was crazy like the rest of the people she knew seemed to.

“Well then Haruno, I hope you’re not too attached to this place.” And Sakura was stumbling again, but this time it was because she couldn’t keep up…again. Shoving her bubbling anger down she tried without successes to comprehend the teenage-looking boy’s blunt and abrupt statement.

“Why?” The former medical nin asked hoping to get a better grip on his words that still hadn’t sunk in. Maybe if he explains then they would.

“Because you are coming with us.”

Or not. But that didn’t stop her body from moving without the oddly hair colored girl’s own consent. Sakura had nodded once and before the nineteen year old knew it, her feet were swept off the ground once more, this time though it was literally.


End file.
